


No words

by Foundtonight



Series: Slowly adopting Keith [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxious Keith (Voltron), Autistic Keith (Voltron), M/M, Nonverbal Communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foundtonight/pseuds/Foundtonight
Summary: Keith can't speak, he knows what he wants to say but it won't come out.





	No words

**Author's Note:**

> Based on experiances, like most of my works.

Shiro and Adam were massive nerds and loved all things marvel. They had seen every marvel film ever made and had read the comics when they were younger. So naturally, when the new film came out they wanted to go see it. They saved up enough money to go and see it with Keith, who loved the films too.

When it got to the day Keith was incredibly excited, flapping hands and bouncing excited. But he also felt an oncoming dread, like something bad was going to happen. His body felt strangely tight and his chest felt weird,

"Hey kiddo, you okay?"

Keith nodded, everything was fine.

When they got out of the cinema, it was dark. It wasn't surprising since it was winter, but the darkness made it less disorientating when they came out. All of them climbed into the car and set off home. Keith was silent all the way home. To Keith's relief neither Shiro or Adam noticed, they were too busy talking about the film.

When they got home and Shiro asked Keith if he liked the film, Keith nodded but didn't verbally say anything. When he asked what Keith's favourite part was, Keith knew the answer but couldn't make himself say it. It was like the words were trapped. It  made Keith feel like he was about to cry.

It was fustrating, knowing what to say but being unable to say it, this is what babies must feel like, keith thought. When Shiro relised that he wasn't getting an answer he turned to look at Keith. Keith was curled into himself, wringing his wrists and eyes were trained on the ground,

"Hey kiddo, don't do that you'll hurt yourself"

Keith stopped and started to flap his hands. Shiro reached out to touch Keith but was met with a visious flinch. Shiro and Adam shared a look, but decided not to comment on it,

"There you go, do you want to go lay down?"

Keith nodded his head and walked towards what had became his room.

\-------------

Keith felt weird, like his skin was too tight and his arms had electricity running through them. His head felt like someone had stuffed it full of cotton balls and it hurt. All of the lights in the living room were too bright and hurt his eyes. He was glad that Shiro had suggested that he go lay down, he didn't know how long he could've been there without having a panic attack.

 **Space dad #1 [21:00]:** hey kiddo, you okay?

 **Keith[21:00]:** yeah I'm fine

 **Keith[21:01]:** sorry i didn't talk to you, i wanted to but i couldn't 

Keith continued flapping his hands, when he had to pick up the phone again he rocked and hummed a steady note.

 **Space dad #1[21:02]:** it's fine kiddo, as long as you're okay

 **Keith[21:02]:** yeah

Keith felt better after that interaction, but tears still pricked at his eyes. At least Shiro wasn't angry at him.

\-------------

The next day everything went back to normal. Keith could speak again and he didn't have the weird tingly feeling in his arms. No one spoke about what had happened.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me them


End file.
